


Mi ángel protector

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Gen, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Humo. Es lo único que puedo ver en estos momentos. Toso. Un picor me quema en la garganta y no lo puedo controlar.
Relationships: Heidi Macavoy/Tamsin Applebee





	Mi ángel protector

Humo.

Es lo único que puedo ver en estos momentos. Toso. Un picor me quema en la garganta y no lo puedo controlar.

Me lloran los ojos. No veo nada más allá de lo que tengo frente a mí. Te busco con la mirada y no te hallo por ninguna parte. Intento inhalar aire, pero a mis pulmones solo llega más humo tóxico.

Me desmayo.

* * *

Despierto en la enfermería. No sé cuánto llevo aquí. Miro a mi alrededor y te veo en la cama de al lado. Me levanto. Estás como dormida. Intento decir tu nombre, pero una tos incontrolable me enmudece.

—Señorita Macavoy —me regaña Madame Pomfrey—, regrese a su cama, por favor.

Quiero obedecer, pero me quedo paralizada al verte. Estás llena de ungüentos y vendas por todo el cuerpo. Intento recordar qué pasó, pero es inútil.

Alguien está murmurando algo en una de las camas cercanas. Su voz me resulta familiar; se parece a la de Malcolm, pero no estoy segura. Dice cosas incongruentes repetidamente.

«Yo le avisé, le avisé de que iba a explotar», masculla sin parar.

Tal vez sus palabras no sean disparatadas. Recuerdo el caldero en la clase de pociones y, de repente, un ruido sordo. Mi memoria no me revela más nada. Tal vez fui yo la que causó todo aquello y ahora estás en esa cama, luchando por sobrevivir. Tal vez fue culpa mía de que tu hermoso rostro se haya deformado.

—Oh, Tamsin —sollozo entre lágrimas—, ojalá me perdones algún día por lo que te hice.

La señora Pomfrey me toma bruscamente de los hombros y me obliga a regresar a mi cama.

Te miro y alargo mi brazo para agarrar tu mano, pero estás demasiado lejos. Se te ve tan pequeña desde donde estoy…

—Lo siento mucho, Tamsin. —Una lágrima resbala por mis mejillas.

—Romilda Vane—susurra Malcolm desde su cama.

Niego con la cabeza, intentando encontrarle sentido a sus palabras.

—Ella fue quien provocó la explosión, no tú —continúa diciendo con mucha dificultad—. La muy idiota se tropezó y causó la catástrofe. Le dije que tuviera cuidado, pero no me hizo caso. No fue tu culpa. Nunca lo fue. Ella —dice, señalándote— se puso frente a ti.

Ahora lo recuerdo. Hiciste como un escudo con tu cuerpo, de forma instintiva, segundos antes de que todo se fuera a pique. Me protegiste.

Te has convertido en mi ángel protector y por eso siempre te amaré.


End file.
